


Rigid

by Ididntsignupforthisshit (myhamartia)



Series: Shall We Dance [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And is a very good dancer, Bachata, Bachata dance, Lance is latino, Lance tries to teach Keith how to dance, M/M, The nerds dance again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhamartia/pseuds/Ididntsignupforthisshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m trying to learn this new dance, right? It’s called bachata. It’s from the Dominican Republic. And as hot as I am doing it-,“ Keith snorted, though knowing that there was no doubt in Keith’s mind that it was true. “-it’s better with a partner than it is solo.”<br/>“What about Shiro?”<br/>He shrugged. “I dunno. I didn’t think about him. Maybe,” he leaned down to nuzzle at Keith’s hair. “I wanted to dance with my boyfriend.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rigid

**Author's Note:**

> If you wan to see the steps Lance teaches Keith, look no further! They're here in this convenient playlist! ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OejSk5yAZGA&index=3&list=PLLALQuK1NDrjZBzmTEMbcEf71d1I8VeEe ) It's basically the first three videos.
> 
> EDIT: 7/12/2016  
> The song that Lance plays is "Promise" by Romeo Santos, ft. Usher.

“Do you wanna help me with something?” Lance shifted from his seat by the bed, looking up to Keith, who was lounging atop Lance’s single bed with a book in front of him. Keith glanced up from his textbook, regarding his boyfriend curiously.

    “With what?” he asked before propping himself up onto his elbows, book forgotten.

    Lance reached over a pillow that had fallen off the bed in order to reach the half-opened pizza box to his right. He selected a breadstick and took a large bit before he answered Keith’s question. “I’m trying to learn this new dance, right? It’s called bachata. It’s from the Dominican Republic.” He took another bite, polishing off the breadstick. He continued, wiping his fingers on his jeans. “And as hot as I am doing it-,“ Keith snorted, though knowing that there was no doubt in Keith’s mind that it was true. “-it’s better with a partner than it is solo.”

    Keith must have choked on air, or swallowed spit the wrong was; as he was suddenly coughing wildly, burying his face in the crook of his elbow. He briefly heard Lance swear before there was a hand between his shoulder blades, lightly hitting his back in hopes that he’d come down from his coughing fit,

    When he finally did, he kept his face buried in his elbow.

    “What about Shiro?” The question was muffled, but Lance heard it all the same.

    He shrugged. “I dunno. I didn’t think about him. Maybe,” he leaned down to nuzzle at Keith’s hair, taking in the familiar scented shampoo. “I wanted to dance with my boyfriend.”

_     Jesucristo. _

To say that Keith was uncomfortable in front of the large mirrors of the dance studio would be an understatement He looked at himself in the mirror and frowned. His stance was rigid and stiff. He couldn’t move like Lance did when he danced. Maybe he hadn’t tried, but he already knew that this would be an absolute disaster. He looked to his right, where Lance was messing around with a little stereo hooked up to his phone. He held a little black remote in his hand when he came back to Keith.

    Lance grinned at him as he came to stand next to him, facing the mirror.

    “Alright, so watch.” He looks at the mirror, meeting Keith’s eyes for a split second before smiling widely and looking down to their feet’s reflections. “Here’s the jist of it. This dance goes on four beats.” He stepped to the right, to the left and then back to the right before tapping the floor with his left heel. “You tap on the last beat. Try it,” he encouraged, looking at Keith in the mirror.

    Keith blew a sigh out his nose and tried the simple steps. He recreated them easily and that had Lance smiling proudly.

    “Good! Let’s try the side to side.” Keith’s eyebrows furrowed. Jesus, that’s sounded a bit more complex. Lance stepped out to the side, counting out the beats. He still tapped the floor with his heel every fourth beat, and then he took the four steps back to where he began. Keith swallowed, willing himself to concentrate on the steps in lieu of the way Lance was moving his hips as he went.

    Lance repeated the steps, just so he made sure Keith saw them, except this time he lifted his elbows from where his arms were tucked loosely into himself and he started subtly rolling his shoulders.

    Lance stopped next to Keith again, looking at him expectantly.

_ Oh. _ He was supposed to do it too.

    Keith huffed under his breath and side-stepped away from Lance, trying to do the same movement as he’d been shown but it just looked stiff and awkward when he did it. Lance frowned at him in the mirror.

    Lance took a breath, shaking his head. “No. Babe, you’ve gotta- you know-.” He sighed, shaking out his shoulders. “Loosen up. Relax; you’re too rigid.”

    “Gee fucking wiz, how do I do that, great one?” Keith snaps.

    Lance snorts at him. He lifts his hand and clicks a button on the remote. He slipped the little device into his back pocket as a song began; gentle beginning with piano and strange squeaky vocalizations reverberated around the room through speakers set high on the walls for a few seconds before a soft voice began. It was in Spanish, so he couldn’t understand the lyrics. He didn’t need to, as Lance began to tell him. “Listen to the beat, wise-ass.” Lance took his hands and spun him around so he was facing the back of the room; a wall uncovered by mirrors.

    Lance put Keith’s arm around his shoulder while he curled his own around Keith’s back, not letting go of his other hand as he stepped in close, putting their bodies flush together.

    “To your right, okay?” Lance said. Keith resisted the urge to just lean in and kiss lance’s face which was just a little too close. Instead, he breathed out a simple “yeah”. “Three, two-.” On the down beat Lance led him into the side step. “One, two, three. Don’t forget to tap your toe.” he commented as they moved. Keith nodded determinedly, tapping his toe a little harder than necessary against the light paneled flooring. Lance grinned at him. “And we’re going back, alright?” He led him back to their original spot. “Try them in place again,” Lance tells him, already doing so himself. Keith clumsily tried steps in place, having a little too much trouble with Lance so close. Lance seemed to realize this, because he paused. “Hold up,” he said, pulling back a bit so they were half an arm’s length apart. He readjusted their positions and smiled sheepishly.

    “You aren’t really supposed to be that close until later,” he said, his cheeks warming a bit. “Let’s try again.” Keith rolled his eyes, but let himself be dragged down into the dance once again. He counted out the beats. Keith found it much easier to follow along once he had adequate room to move. Even if he perhaps missed the closeness.

    Lance’s eye grazed over his shoulders, and then looked past him to the mirror behind them. “Look, don’t be afraid to move,” he tells him, looking back to his face, “especially your shoulders and hips.” He demonstrated, swaying his hips a bit more in his step and rolling his shoulders in a more exaggerated movement as he moved them together, back and forth.

    Keith breathed out a sigh, moving his shoulders more. Lance grinned at him, praising his effort. He leaned in and placed a kiss to Keith’s lips. He pulled back with a bright smile that really, made this whole thing worth it. (That is, besides being able to dance with his boyfriend.)

**Author's Note:**

> I love bachata so much. (I hope I described it well omg)
> 
> I realllllly love this concept.
> 
> Thank you all for the wonderful feedback I got from the last dancer!Lance fic! It was so nice to hear.
> 
> Please leave me a comment and tell me what you thought of this! If I should write more, etc, etc.
> 
> My tumblr is @youngtiredandhungry if you'd like to check me out there, or say hello! I take prompts and requests, so if you want me to write something specific, don't be afraid to drop by and tell me!
> 
> EDIT: This is the music I wrote the drabble to! ( https://open.spotify.com/user/olliecaspar/playlist/4x1U3XPXYNWRpGhca3rNcI )


End file.
